De cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme
by KopiiZelas
Summary: (Especial dia del libro). Una pequeña obra de teatro que junta personajes de El Quijote, Don Juan Tenorio y Romeo y Julieta.


Notas Autora: Esta es una obra de teatro que he escrito para el colegio. La hemos interpretado hoy (23 de abril del 2004, el día del libro) y ha gustado bastante, así que he decidido colgarla aquí.  
  
Personajes:  
  
NARRADOR.  
  
ROMEO- De Romeo y Julieta.  
  
JULIETA- De Romeo y Julieta.  
  
DON JUAN- De Don Juan Tenorio.  
  
DOÑA INÉS- De Don Juan Tenorio.  
  
DON QUIJOTE- De Don Quijote de la Mancha.  
  
SANCHO PANZA- De Don Quijote de la Mancha.  
  
DULCINEA DEL TOBOSO- De Don Quijote de la Mancha.  
  
ESCENA I  
  
NARRADOR: Durante la historia se han escrito grandes obras literarias y pequeños libros que no podríamos interpretar en esta representación. Pero han habido grandes clásicos de los que se han hecho muchísimas versiones, películas e incluso libros. Todas ellas son tan conocidas que si nos preguntan sobre una, siempre sabríamos qué contestar. Por ejemplo: ¿Quién puede decir que no conoce los famosos versos de El Tenorio? (sale)  
  
DON JUAN: ¡Ah! ¿No es cierto, ángel de amor,  
  
que en esta apartada orilla  
  
más pura la luna brilla  
  
y se respira mejor?  
  
Esta aura que vaga llena  
  
de los sencillos olores  
  
de las campesinas flores  
  
que brota esa orilla amena;  
  
¿no es cierto, paloma mía,  
  
que están respirando amor?  
  
DOÑA INÉS: Callad, por Dios, ¡oh, don Juan!,  
  
que no podré resistir  
  
mucho tiempo sin morir  
  
tan nunca sentido afán.  
  
¡Don Juan! ¡Don Juan!, yo lo imploro  
  
de tu hidalga compasión:  
  
o arráncame el corazón,  
  
o ámame porque te adoro.  
  
(entra de nuevo el NARRADOR)  
  
NARRADOR: ¿Y quien puede olvidar a los dos amantes más famosos de la literatura, Romeo y Julieta? (sale)  
  
ROMEO: Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!  
  
JULIETA: ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.  
  
ROMEO: Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!  
  
(Entra de nuevo el narrador).  
  
NARRADOR: Todos sabemos que este amor llevó a la locura. Pero si nos dicen que asociemos la locura a algún personaje de la literatura clásica, seguro que sería a Don Quijote De La Mancha el primero que se nos pasaría por la cabeza.  
  
DON QUIJOTE: Mi dolor no os alborote,  
  
Aunque más terrible sea,  
  
Pues, por pagaros escote,  
  
Aquí lloró don Quijote  
  
Ausencias de Dulcinea  
  
Del Toboso.  
  
Es aquí el lugar donde  
  
El amador más leal  
  
De su señora se esconde,  
  
Y ha venido a tanto mal  
  
Sin saber cómo o por dónde.  
  
Tráele amor al estricote,  
  
Que es de muy mala ralea;  
  
Y así, hasta henchir un pipote,  
  
Aquí lloró don Quijote Ausencias de Dulcinea  
  
Del Toboso.  
  
NARRADOR: Todas estas historias son bonitas y, aunque han hecho muchas versiones de ellas ¿qué pasaría si se encontraran sus personajes?.(Sale)  
  
ESCENA II  
  
ROMEO (bajo el balcón de JULIETA esperándola): Oh, Julieta, Julieta. He de confesarte, mi amor, que aunque de ti estoy prendado, para arreglarte y dar una vuelta, a veces tardas demasiado.  
  
(Aparece DON JUAN mirando de un lado a otro como sin saber dónde está).  
  
DON JUAN: ¿Dónde estoy?¿Me he perdido?¿Y mi dulce Doña Inés?¿He sido capaz de perder, del camino a casa mis pies? (ve a ROMEO) ¡Voy a averiguarlo! (A ROMEO) Disculpad mi buen señor, podéis decirme, por favor, ¿en qué tierras nos movemos ahora los dos?  
  
ROMEO: Ahora, mi señor, estáis en las tierras de los Capuleto, más ¿Cómo habéis entrado? (receloso) No seréis de Julieta un familiar ¿verdad?  
  
DON JUAN: ¡No, por Dios! No tengo el gran placer de a Doña Julieta conocer. Pero, decidme, por favor, ¿Porqué tanto recelo de un noble hidalgo como yo? ¿Y porqué tan escondido de esta familia vuestro amor?  
  
ROMEO: Parecéis noble, sí señor. Buen caballero, como no hay dos. Decidme: ¿Realmente puedo confiar en vos?  
  
DON JUAN: Ni preguntarlo hace falta.  
  
ROMEO: Pues venid, con más detalle os lo explicaré y menos riesgo correré.  
  
(Salen ROMEO y DON JUAN y en ese momento aparece JULIETA).  
  
JULIETA: ¡Romeo!¡Romeo!¿Dónde estás?¿Te has enfadado porque cada día, en arreglarme tardo mas?¡Por favor Romeo, responde!¿Dónde te has metido, dónde?  
  
(Aparecen DON QUIJOTE y SANCHO que han estado escondidos detrás de un "seto". DON QUIJOTE va cogiendo la "lanza" como si fuera una metralleta y va medio agachado. SANCHO va detrás con expresión de vergüenza ajena).  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡Mantente apartado Sancho!¡Que ya veo a los Charlys!  
  
SANCHO: (quejándose) Ay, Señor... Pero señor, si es una señorita.  
  
DON QUIJOTE: Muy fea, por cierto, comparada con Dulcinea. Más no me dejaré engañar, no señor. Estoy seguro de que es una Charly. ¡¡Vamos, Sancho!!¡¡Hay que acabar con ella!! (pone bien la lanza y va hacia JULIETA).  
  
SANCHO: ¡Esperad, señor!  
  
(DON QUIJOTE va hacia JULIETA ésta se da cuenta de que la van a atacar y da un paso hacia atrás asustada, pero SANCHO se tira encima de DON QUIJOTE y los dos caen al suelo).  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡¡Vil traidor!!  
  
SANCHO: Pero señor, yo no...  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡Basta!¡Sois un mal escudero, Sancho! Podéis pecar de gula, de avaricia, que yo os lo perdonaré. ¡Pero Don Quijote no perdona a los locos traidores!  
  
JULIETA: (Que, obviamente lo está flipando). Perdonad mis buenos señores pero yo quiero saber...  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡Y tú, mujer!¡Enviada del Diablo!¡Ya puedes cantar victoria porque has separado al escudero del noble hidalgo Don Alonso Quijano (se va).  
  
JULIETA: ¿Qué ha pasado? De nada me he enterado.  
  
SANCHO: Disculpad a Don Quijote, señorita. No está muy bien. Es mayor y tiene alucinaciones...  
  
JULIETA: Perdonadas están las ofensas, y ahora decidme ¿quién sois vos? No sois de por aquí, puesto que no os he visto nunca.  
  
SANCHO: Ni yo a vuestra merced. Pero decidme ¿de dónde ha salido una belleza con tal gran corazón que solo de verla, se me nubla la razón?  
  
JULIETA: (Aparte)¡Que atrevido! (A SANCHO) ¿Que tal si nos intentamos conocer mientras estos jardines vamos a recorrer?  
  
(SANCHO asiente con la cabeza, se cogen del brazo y salen).  
  
ESCENA III  
  
(Aparece DOÑA INÉS de rodillas rezando y entra DON QUIJOTE).  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡Ah! ese maldito Sancho... Sacaría de quicio al más cuerdo de los sacerdotes. (Ve a DOÑA INÉS) Pero... ¿Qué veo?¡Si es mi amada Dulcinea del Toboso!¡Y está rezando por mí!¡Por todos los cielos que me ama de verdad! (DOÑA INÉS se levanta coge un libro y se pone a leer). ¡Qué hermosa mujer!  
  
(DON QUIJOTE se acerca a DOÑA INÉS. Ésta le ve y se aparta).  
  
DOÑA INÉS: ¿Quién sois vos?¿A qué venís?¿Vendréis a hacerme daño a mi?¡No, por favor, os lo imploro!¡Que el Señor no me protegerá!¡Pues casi falto, casi, al voto de castidad!  
  
DON QUIJOTE: ¡Mi hermosa Dulcinea!¿No reconoces a tu amado, querido, deseado Don Alonso Quijano?  
  
DOÑA INÉS: No. No os conozco, no se quien sois y no quiero tener nada que ver con vos. (haciendo amago de irse).  
  
DON QUIJOTE: (Arrodillándose) No os vayáis, mi amada Dulcinea. Sin la esperanza de que os veré algún día a mi lado, no me quedan fuerzas para luchar, contra demonios y gigantes.  
  
DOÑA INÉS: (Se para a mirar a DON QUIJOTE asombrada). ¿Qué escuchan mis oídos?¿Qué vos dais muerte a seres malignos?  
  
DON QUIJOTE:¡No puedo soportar que el mal ponga en peligro a una tan hermosa doncella como vos, Dulcinea!  
  
DOÑA INÉS: Me halagan sus comentarios y me asombra su valentía, mas no os confundáis, pues soy Doña Inés de Ulloa y no cualquier arpía.  
  
DON QUIJOTE: (Aparte) Pobre amada mía, piensa que es otra persona, ha perdido la razón. (A DOÑA INÉS) No importa, amada mía, para mí, tu siempre serás Dulcinea.  
  
ESCENA IV  
  
(ROMEO y DON JUAN están sentados juntos en un banco en actitud cariñosa).  
  
ROMEO: Don Juan, Don Juan, quien iba a pensar que de vos me iba a enamorar. Pues si una cosa puedo ahora entender es que el amor no entiende de edad, de familias, de hogar, ni siquiera entiende de condición sexual... Así es... ¡Oh! Don Juan.  
  
DON JUAN: Me preocupa el qué dirán. Antes me declaraba a Doña Inés delante de un diván, pero hasta ahora mal me he juzgado porque, Romeo amor, conocerte ha sido lo mejor, que en mi vida me ha pasado.  
  
(Entran JULIETA y SANCHO).  
  
JULIETA: ¡Romeo!¡Tú!¿Que haces aquí?  
  
ROMEO:¡Julieta!¡Esto no es lo que parece!  
  
JULIETA: Parece que estás hablando con ése caballero sin ni siquiera sospechar que a otro he ido a amar.  
  
ROMEO: ¿Cómo?  
  
JULIETA: Romeo, perdona. Pues, aunque de ti estaba enamorada, otro hombre me ha robado el corazón. Por favor, espero que algún día llegues a perdonar a ésta mala bruja que soy.  
  
ROMEO: (Abraza a JULIETA) ¡Amada Julieta!¡Precisamente quería hablar de que mi corazón también ha sido abordado por otra persona!  
  
JULIETA: ¿Cómo?  
  
(Van entrando DOÑA INÉS y DON QUIJOTE).  
  
ROMEO:¡Te presento al hombre que ha robado mi corazón!¡Don Juan Tenorio!  
  
(A DOÑA INÉS se le cae el libro que lleva en las manos a lo que le sigue un tenso silencio).  
  
DON JUAN: Mi querida Doña Inés...  
  
DOÑA INÉS: Todo podía de vos imaginar, pero nunca que tuvierais esa enfermedad ¡Qué escándalo!  
  
DON JUAN: ¡Enfermedad!¡Enfermedad!¡El amor es una enfermedad!¿Ahora se llama así a amar?¡Que vulgaridad!¡Doña Inés, si vos consideráis a amar una enfermedad os diré que vos también la poseéis!  
  
DOÑA INÉS: ¿Yo?¿Cómo podéis?  
  
DON JUAN: ¡Sí, vos!¿Que hacéis sino acompañada de tal hidalgo señor?  
  
DOÑA INÉS: Este hombre de mí está prendado, sí, pero yo mi amor aún no lo he dado.  
  
DON QUIJOTE: Mi querida Dulcinea, que os hacéis llamar Doña Inés, aunque os resistáis, caeréis rendida a mis pies.  
  
DOÑA INÉS: ¿Lo veis?¿Lo veis?  
  
SANCHO: Pero... ¿dónde está el problema? Si Don Romeo y Don Juan se aman, si Julieta y yo estamos enamorados y si Doña Inés se entiende con Don Quijote ¿qué mas da si es una enfermedad o no? Lo importante es que estamos juntos.  
  
JULIETA: Como siempre tan acertado, mi amor.  
  
(Aparece el NARRADOR).  
  
NARRADOR: Y aquí acaba ésta historia. Cada uno por su lado, casando con quien mas la ha gustado.  
  
(Sale DULCINEA casi desesperada).  
  
DULCINEA: ¡No!¡Esperad!¡Esto no puede acabar!¡Yo, pobre desdichada, me he quedado sin pareja, sin nada!  
  
NARRADOR: No os preocupéis, amor, que yo ya me había fijado en vos.  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito).  
  
Besos como ballenatos del ama de las bestias:  
Zelas Metallium. 


End file.
